shillahqfandomcom-20200215-history
Bestiary
CAUTION: Research is currently limited and values are a rough estimate.... be warned. But they are as accurate as can be atm!! *'For Life Values i have used (Greater Than) x and (Less Than) x' for the sake of not knowing the exact values. You WILL be hit back if u hit Equal to or Less than the first value, and are guaranteed to 1-round (Kill) the critter if u hit for Equal to or Greater than the second value. More time will be needed to conclude these numbers... *Max Hit columns will be in the format as follows: () *The column labeled "x.xx% Max Hit" will be used for determining Max Hits while wearing a Suggested/Maximum Armor % Value that you could have while training in said area, with the same format as stated above. Town Critters :::: I wonder if Town Guard still takes all of your gold like it used to. Alley Drops *Stray Cat - Feline Nuggets (1) heals for 5 Training Goals *Fighter - 60 Str/70 Dex/60 Con before moving on to 1rnding the Beach. *Mage - xx/xx and before moving on to 1rnding the Beach. 'Beach' Drops *Hermit Crab - Crab Meat (1) heals for 9 *Crab - Crab Meat (1) heals for 9 *Stone Crab - Seaweed Garb, Seaweed Neckband, Seaweed Knuckles, Seaweed Headband, Seaweed Leggings, Sea Shell Shield, Seaweed Sandles *King Crab - Gilly Weed Misc. *60 Str required to enter the Beach at the South Gate of Shillatown Training Goals *Fighter - 90 Str/130 Dex/90 Con and Throwing Daggers before moving on to 1rnding the Outskirts. *Mage - Outskirts 'Drops' *'Bat - Spicey Bat Wings (1) heals for 18' *'Gypsy - Cloth Strip' 'Misc.' *'60 Int required to enter via the North Gate of Shillatown' Training Goals *Fighter - 130 Str/150 Dex/130 Con Glowing Ring to see and Throwing Daggers before moving on to 1rnding the Sewers. *Mage - Sewers 'Drops' *'Warrior - Wheat Bread (1) heals for 27, Throwing Dagger' (1) Misc. *Nightvision and 80 Str required Training Goals *Fighter - 150 Str/170 Dex/140 Con 2x Lightning Rings and Throwing Daggers before moving on to 1rnding the Vast Valley. *Mage - Vast Valley 'Drops' *Drunken Monk - Peezza (1) heals for 45 *Old Wizard - Robe (1) Misc. *80 Int required Training Goals *Fighter - 150 Str/290 Dex/150 Con 2x Lightning Rings, Black Amulet and Throwing Daggers before moving on to 1rnding the Druid Valley. *Mage - Druid Valley 'Drops' *Kreen - Kreen Kabobs (3) heals for 54 *Avarial - Kreen Kabobs (1) heals for 54 *Druid - Kreen Kabobs (1) heals for 54, Druid Quilt (1) Misc. *Requires 110 Int, need confirm but i think this is it... Training Goals *Fighter - 260 Str/310 Dex/250 Con 2x Lightning Rings, Black Amulet and Throwing Daggers before moving on to 1rnding the Druid Forest. *Mage - Druid Forest & Cave * - 2.44% armor when fighting this critter... 'Drops' *Druid Crow - Rusted Amulet *Druid Wolf - Wolf Flank (1) heals for 63, Leather Scraps (1) *Druid Bull - Leather Scraps (1) *Druid Bear - Bear Skull (BOUND) Misc. *130 Int required Training Goals *Fighter - 300 Str/470 Dex/260 Con 2x Lightning Rings, Black Amulet and Battalion Knife before moving on to 1rnding the Druid Keep level 1. *Skip Druid Keep level 2. Mages don't drop food and the stats required aren't much different to move up. *Fighter - 410 Str/570 Dex/400 Con 2x Lightning Rings, Black Amulet and Battalion Knife before moving on to 1rnding the Druid Keep level 3. *Mage - Druid Keep 'Drops' *'Druid Beast Master - Dehydrated Druid (1) heals for '''90 *'Druid Keeper - Dehydrated Druid (1) heals for 90''' 'Misc.' *Requires 150 Int for entry Training Goals *Fighter - *Mage - Abandoned Mine Level 1 Mine *Requires 200 Str to enter 'Drops' *Miner Goblin - Armor Manual (1) *Ore Vein - Charcoal (1) *Copper Vein - Copper (1) *Topaz Vein - Topaz (1) *Large Mine Goblin - Clay Armor Molds (1) *Tin Ore - Tin Ore (1) *Amythyest Vein - Amythyest (1) *Deep Ore Vein - Coal (1) Misc. Training Goals *Fighter - *Mage - 'Cemetery' 'Drops' *'Dead Knight - Bone Shield (BOUND)' 'Misc.' *'160 Int to enter' *'This area has a LOW food drop rate, making it hard to sustain training while eating what drops. I would suggest either Overtraining in the Druid Keep or aiming to skip this area altogether. After all, the Cliff Face is a very rich source of food.' Training Goals *Fighter - *Mage - 'Cliff Face' 'Drops' *Bear - Fish Carcass (3) heals for 113 Misc. Training Goals *Fighter - *Mage - Destroyed Village Drops *Tiefling Follower - Spiced Rum (2) heals for 152 Misc *190 INT to enter Training Goals *Fighter - *Mage - 'Crypt' 'Drops' *'Skeleton Warrior - Skeletal Ribs (1) heals for' 189 Misc. Training Goals *Fighter - *Mage - 'Forgotten Cellar' 'Drops' 'Misc.' *'400 Int is not enough, but 500 Int is enough. Feel free to check on numbers between this range...' Training Goals *Fighter - Good luck getting here currently... area opened WAY early :P *Mage - Best shot at getting in some kills in this area, but its a LONG ways away still... ' 'Drops' 'Misc.' Training Goals *Fighter - *Mage - ' 'Drops' 'Misc.' Training Goals *Fighter - *Mage - ' 'Drops' 'Misc.' Training Goals *Fighter - *Mage - ' 'Drops' 'Misc.' Training Goals *Fighter - *Mage -